L'autre
by V.Child
Summary: Petite fic courte inspirée d'un dessin de Ary88.   Il est un orphelin, il est différent des autres. Un jour, il rencontre l'autre. Il le voit, personne d'autre ne le voit. Il deviendra quelqu'un. Il deviendra la corruption.


Une petite fic inspirée d'un dessin de Ary88, à vous de deviner qui est le personnage concerné. =w=

J'ai peur. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que dans les chambres de l'orphelinat, il y a un croque-mitaine qui rôde la nuit. Alors lorsque j'entends le moindre bruit, je rabat la couverture au-dessus de ma tête et je cesse de respirer, jusqu'à ce que je sente que le danger a disparu. Même les autres enfants ont peur. Ceux qui se moquent de moi la journée, ceux qui me poussent dans les escaliers, ils tombent au même rang que moi une fois que la lune a pris le pas sur le soleil. Si je n'étais pas si terrifié, je prendrais un malin plaisir à me venger en me glissant sous leurs lits pour les effrayer. Mais je sais que s'ils me découvrent, je paierais le prix fort le lendemain. Je ne suis pourtant pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je crois... J'espère. Est-ce parce que je sais lire qu'on me pousse dans le placard à balais et qu'on m'y enferme lorsque j'ai le dos tourné ? Ils ne méritent pas la chance qu'ils ont eu d'avoir été tiré de la rue. Même si ici la vie est dure, on y est mieux que dehors. Mais c'est insupportable de les entendre piailler la journée, de les voir s'amuser et se tirer les cheveux entre eux ! Je voudrais du SILENCE ! Associale. C'est comme ça qu'on me perçoit ici, et ils ont sans-doute raison. Mais ils verront un jour. Je suis peut-être trop maigrichon et trop fragile pour travailler, mais moi au moins je sais compter et me cultiver un peu plus jours après jours avec tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. Moi, je deviendrais un scientifique quand je serais grand.

La journée, nous pouvons aller où bon nous semble dans la rue. Certains de reviennent pas le soir mais personne ne s'en soucis. Ça fait une bouche de moins à nourrir et c'est tout ce qui importe. Moi aussi je veux partir. Aucun adulte ne vient jamais à l'orphelinat, personne ne veut d'enfants en si mauvais état. Nous avons plus de chance de nous en sortir en fuyant et en allant aider sur le marcher qu'en perdant notre temps dans cette maison miteuse. Le froid me glace le visage, je peux apercevoir mon souffle blanc qui s'échappe de mes lèvres et qui se fond avec l'atmosphère. Mon écharpe et ma veste rapiécée ne suffisent plus à me tenir chaud lorsque l'hiver a déjà frappé Londres. Ce serait folie que de quitter notre maison d'accueil par une saison aussi ingrate. Mais tout le monde est fou. Moi y compris. Je passe devant la vitrine d'une boutique quelconque et me fige. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru que mes yeux me jouaient des tours. Après-tout ça ne serait pas étonnant puisque je ne vois pas vraiment très bien. Mais non. La vitre de verre s'ouvre sur un monde magnifique et chatoyant de couleurs, certainement plus que je n'en verrais jamais. Des bouteilles ornées d'étiquettes rédigées dans une langue que je ne comprends pas et des pancartes indiquant des renseignements absurdes qui me donnent mal à la tête tellement leurs sens m'échappent. Des poupées aux sourires difformes me fixent en riant. Un train aux allures d'église gothique passe dans un fracas assourdissant. Mais surtout, il y a cet autre moi. Mieux habillé, bien plus sinistre, mais avec ces mêmes cheveux châtains qui retombent sur ses yeux grisaillés. Mais son regard m'effraie, ce n'est pas moi, cela ne peut pas être moi. Une boue noire est grasse coule du haut de la vitre, s'insinuant dans sa bouche fendu d'un sourire. Ses mains empoignent les miennes et il tente de me tirer vers lui. « Viens avec moi », murmure t-il avec ma propre voix. Mais je refuse, et il le sait. Alors il tire plus fort, son visage, _mon visage_, se crispe sous la colère .

Je tombe en arrière à force de me débattre, je regarde vivement autour de moi. On me toise curieusement. Parce que je criais seul, mais personne n'a vu l'autre. Personne excepté moi. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Oui, juste un rêve. J'ai dû m'assoupir à cause du manque de sommeil de cette nuit. Mais pourtant cet autre continue de me hanter. Je me redresse faiblement, une petite fille me bouscule, me forçant à me plaquer dos à la vitrine.

« Le train du marchand de sable met les voiles, ses sièges douillets et ses roues en étoiles, vite mes petits ne craignez rien, l'homme dans la lune est le mécanicien... »Chantonne t-elle en sautillant un peu plus loin.

Aujourd'hui cela fait deux semaines que je ne suis pas rentré à l'orphelinat. Personne ne viendra me chercher, je le sais bien. Au moins ici on ne me frappe plus. Personne ne me voit à vrai dire. Je vais probablement mourir de froid ici. Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer. Assit contre mon mur, je me recroqueville dans mes vêtements crasseux, caché par mes cheveux sales. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent, je prie pour ne pas voir l'autre. Mais c'est la main d'un homme au sourire bienveillant qui s'approche de mon visage. Moi qui suis devenu incapable de me poser des questions.

_Je la prends._


End file.
